mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Turquine
Sir Turquine is the brother of Sir Carados of the dolorous tower. (7,xvi) When Sir Lionel saw him, he thought he never saw so great knight, so well faring a man, or so well apparelled unto all rights. (6,i) In Book VII He heard the call for a jousts on the Assumption of our Lady and he went with his brother to the Castle Dangerous to fight for Lady Lionesse under Sir Ironside. (7,xxvi) During the tournament they encountered with two other brothers, Sirs Percivale and Lamorak; he and Lamorak, both smote down each other's horse and fell down, and they were rescued and horsed again by their partis. (7,xxviii) Then there was a drawing of swords and Launcelot came and smote Sir Turquine, and he him; then came his brother, and both at once they assailed him, but he fought worshipfuly. Seeing this Gareth (while in their side) rode it and hurtled them in-sunder. (7,xxix) In Book VI Launcelot du Lake, slew his brother, at the dolorous tower and ever since he excepts him of all knights, and vowed to meet him to fight to the death. For his sake he chases other knights and keeps them prisoner in his castle torturing them. He slew 100 good knights, and maimed as many all utterly that they might never after help themselves, and others died in his prison. (6,viii) He hangs the shields of his victims on a tree. For 12 years nobody could hit him. (6,ii) He was chasing 3 knights fleeing as fast as they could, by a tree grove. He overtook one and smote him to the earth, went on to the next one and brough him and horse down, and then straight to the third one, smiting him behind his horse's arse a spear length. He dismounted and reined his horse on the bridle, and bound the knights with their own bridles. (6,i) All these saw Sir Lionel and bade him turn. But he smote Lionel had that he bare down him with his horse. Him too, he bound and threw them across their own horses. He rode them away to his castle. He forced them to unarm them naked and beat them with thorns, then threw in a prison with the others. (6,i) Following the instructions of a forester, Sir Ector de Maris came to his tree and hit its basin 3 times. Then came Turquine behind him and told him to come out of the water to fight. Ector in feuter cast his spear, and smote the knight that his horse turned twice around twice. Turquine congratulated his strike, and then rushed his horse and clutched Ector under his right arm, throwing him out of the saddle, and rode with him away to his castle, and threw him down in the midst of a floor in his hall. He told him that he did more than anyone could do to him for 12 years and for this will grant him his life, asking him to swear to be his prisoner all his life. Ector denied and then Turquine unarmed him naked and beat him with thorns, and put him in a deep dungeon. (6,ii) By next Wednesday, Turquine had captured 64 of Arthur's knights in total (including Kay, Brandel, Marhaus, Galind, Brian de Listnois and Aliduke (6,ix)). That day he also captured Gaheris whom he bound armed on a horse and drove it back to his manor. Then he saw a knight waiting for him; they saw each other and gripped their spears. Launcelot told him to put Gaheris off as they match their strength, as he did great despite and shame to the knights. Turquine replied that he defies all the Table Round, angering Launcelot. (6,vii) They put spears in the rests and rode as fast as possible, smote each other in the midst of their shields, and were stonied as their horses's backs brast. They dismounted, took shields and pulled swords. They came together and exchanged strong strokes that neither shields nor harness could hold, giving grimly wounds, and bled grievously. They trased and rased for 2 hours, trying to hit any bare place, until they leaned on their swords breathless. He recognised the knight as the biggest and best breathed man he ever met, equal to Launcelot, and asked his name, ready to accord with him and deliver the prisoners, if it's not the one he hates. Before replying, Launcelot asked to know the knight he hates. He said about Launcelot who killed his brother and that for his sake he does everything and asked again his name. The knight said it is Launcelot himself, and defies thim. Turquine welcomed him glad more than seeing any other knight, and challenged him again. They hurtled together as wild bulls rushing and lashing with shields and swords, and soemtimes fell both on their noses. More than 2 hours fighting, without rest, he gave Launcelot many wounds and all ground was bespeckled with blood. (6,viii) Eventually he waxed faint and gave a little aback, baring his shield low. In response, Launcelot leapt and got him by the beaver, plucked him down on his knees and raced of his helm, smiting his neck in sunder. (6,ix) Launcelot then had Gaheris rescue all his prisoners. (6,ix) category:knights